


The Favor

by gidget_84



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: For vd_kink prompt: Klaus/Elena-he does her a different kind of favor while she's tied to that chair.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to agirlwithacoin for beta'ing this for me on livejournal back in the day.
> 
> This is my very first smut fic written in 2012.

When she wakes up she's been tied to a chair in the middle of a room in the Mikaelson mansion. There are tubes coming from every vein; Klaus is once again taking her blood to create his hybrids. He does give her some of his own blood though first to "ease the pain" he says.

If she dies then Alaric dies, and that’s what they want. She's okay with this if it means that Alaric will die in peace, and that all of her friends will finally be able to live their lives without Klaus to threaten them anymore. "The blood would go to waste” he comments, "since you're going to die anyway"; and "Once I've drained you dry me and Rebekah will leave for good". She's not sure why he is telling her this, like it’s a comfort to know that even though she'll be dead, at least he and his siblings won’t be around to cause any more chaos; and all she had to do was die. Which is what she's been saying this entire time; that’s why she had kept trying to sacrifice herself.

It doesn’t matter. The blood is slowly draining from her and into the bags he has to take with him. He seems oddly sorry for having to do this to her. In fact he says he’s sorry and asks "Is there is anything else I can do for you, to maybe distract you from the pain? Or just to try to lessen the fear of knowing you're about to die?"

She can’t really think of anything, except that as she loses more blood she starts to feel more woozy, and she starts to feel less inhibited and definitely more giggly...even though she doesn't really have the energy for that. He looks at her strangely, but then that all-knowing smirk graces his face and he says “I know exactly what to do for you love and I promise I will make you feel so good”. And with the blood loss she doesn't really know what he’s talking about so she just nods.

She can't even feel it when he pulls out the tubes from the veins in her feet. Then he’s pulling her legs wider apart and ripping her jeans from each leg, until she's only clad in the panties and the top she had on. He’s kneeling between her legs, opening her thighs with his hands and takes a deep breath saying “See I knew you would like this Elena… I can smell your desire sweetheart”. She can barely smile down at him; her blood is almost gone, all she feels now is light, happy, and definitely horny.

He takes his time, licking up one inner thigh and then the other, just teasing her. Then he tears off her panties and uses his fingers to spread her sex open, his tongue pushing inside; he fucks her with his tongue and she sighs and moans, her hands still tied to the chair as blood is being pumped from the veins there. Little by little her strength is ebbing, and he’s continuing to pleasure her. Maybe this is the best way to die.

Her body jerks when he starts to slowly circle her clitoris with his tongue. Before lapping at it with the flat of his tongue and she's moaning _please_ and _yes_. His tongue starts flicking rapidly across the sensitive skin and her hands start to clench the chair arms, her knuckles becoming white. He’s then sucking her clit into his mouth while flicking his tongue across it…and _fuck yes faster_.

He finally puts the fingers from his right hand to good use. Using his middle and index fingers he slowly pushes them inside her, already so wet, his fingers slide right in. Right up into that spot, that spot that no one ever seems to find. He pushes a bit, before starting to rub it, back and forth, in and out, mimicking the actions of his mouth.

He’s rubbing that spot deep inside of her while sucking her clitoris; then he’s fucking her with his fingers, driving them in and out and always into that especially sensitive spot on the downward stroke. He can make out the words… _Klaus_ … _faster_ … _harder_ … _yes_ … _fuck_.

He knows she's going to climax soon, so he bites into her femoral artery as he continues to finger fuck her and she's screaming his name as he draws blood from this last place. When she's about to climax, he sheds his own clothes with vampire speed and is in front of her the next second. He’s then pushing his cock into her already wet center; throwing his head back as he groans, feeling how tight and warm she is. He’s fucking her hard already and fast, hitting that spot deep inside again. And she's moaning and sobbing…he can feel her coming around his cock as his own climax hits and he falls down the same path.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He pulls out of her, but she’s already gone…that last sigh was all she had left. He puts her clothes back on her, and closes her eyes, and wishes things didn’t have to go this way. As he’s carrying her back to her house, she all of a sudden wakes up with a gasp of breathe. It nearly makes Klaus drop her. She’s looking at him like he’s her savior, and he remembers...he had given her his blood and then she died…so now she’s a vampire. His lovely vampire bride. He laughs, and thinks, well this ought to give the Salvatores a run for their money.


End file.
